


We Gotta Get Out of This Place

by Bettername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Shibari, consensual sex between main characters, offscreen nonconsensual use of bondage and sex toys by succubi, terrible dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettername/pseuds/Bettername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Do I want to know what’s going on here?” John asks. Chris glances down at himself. He’s panting, flushed pink, coated in sweat, and wearing nothing but rope.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I kept trying to escape, which resulted in unconventional preventative measures.” Chris shifts on his knees as John circles around him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is that what this is? Because it looks like shibari.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris gets captured by succubi and the Sheriff lends him a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gotta Get Out of This Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guede/gifts).



> I love how you write the TW adults, especially Chris and the Sheriff. I hope that this smut is your cup of tea.

“Chris.” The blindfolded and gagged rope bound body writhing on the floor stills with his head perked up and listening. John shuts the door behind him and leans his shotgun up against the doorframe. “Looks like you found out that there were three succubi instead of just one the hard way,” he says as he hefts Chris into a kneeling position. He takes off the blindfold and then the rubber ball gag. Chris flexes his jaw before giving John a quick nod. 

“Sheriff.” 

“Do I want to know what’s going on here?” John asks. Chris glances down at himself. He’s panting, flushed pink, coated in sweat, and wearing nothing but rope. 

“I kept trying to escape, which resulted in unconventional preventative measures.” Chris shifts on his knees as John circles around him. 

“Is that what this is? Because it looks like shibari.” The rope is tied in a tortoiseshell pattern down his chest to his groin, his arms crossed behind his back and wrapped, each leg bound to itself and splayed apart to give his erection held firm by a cock ring as much space as physically possible. John runs a hand over the rough jute rope and grimaces. “I’m going to have to unknot this; it’s too tight against your skin for me to risk cutting it.” 

“Just cut me,” Chris huffs. “We don’t have time to waste with them still out there.” 

“I took care of them.” Chris twists to look over his shoulder. 

“All three?” he asks. John keeps working at the knots holding his arms. 

“I followed the two that abducted you from your stakeout outside of the bar until I got run off the road by the third. By the time I got that one handled, you were long gone. Thankfully I was able to get a few whiskers out of your electric shaver for a location spell. I have to say you do keep a remarkably clean apartment for how often you’re in town, which is a damn pain in my ass when I need to save yours.” John pulls out a small plastic remote out of the rope loops holding Chris’s calf to his thigh and flips the switch off. The faint buzzing stops. 

“Thanks,” he sighs. “You broke into my apartment?” 

“Needed your DNA to find you, and you aren’t exactly in the habit of leaving it lying around.” 

“What happened to the other two?” 

“I got them with the shotgun in the living room.” 

“I didn’t hear gun shots.” John grins. Chris raises both eyebrows. “You found a way to completely silence a shotgun?” 

“I have that baby runed to hell and back. It’s my go to general purpose weapon.” Chris whistles. 

“That’s impressive.” 

“I got into magic after Stiles left for college. Most of his books ended up staying at the house. Found out that the Spark comes from my side of the family. I thought that it would be good to learn while the pack was away at college. We each got to have our own hobbies.” He unwraps the last of the rope. “After you’re finished up here,” John nods to Chris’s erection, “we need to dispose of the bodies and then we’re going back to my house so I can put some ointment on those welts.” 

Chris stares at him. 

“I will find my clothes and then we’ll dispose of the bodies,” he counters. John sighs and rubs a hand over his face. 

“Chris, how long have you been hard?” Chris purses his lips. “Having the house all to my self has led me to watch a lot of strange shows late at night when I can’t sleep. I was watching an episode of weird ER stories. A guy came in who had an erection for hours. Do you know how they got it down? One of the doctors got this massive needle, I’m talking long and thick, and they …”

“Sheriff, sheriff,” Chris cuts him off, “I get it.” 

“I’ll give you some privacy and find your clothes.” John leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. He returns a few minutes later, clothes and weapons in hand, to muffled cursing. He knocks on the door. “You okay in there?” 

“I can’t,” Chris grits out. 

“You can’t?” John cautiously opens the door. Chris is resting his forehead against the wall, his flushed cock still hard enough to pound nails. He’s the naked hypotenuse of the triangle. 

“I can’t,” he breathes in deep and slowly exhales, “finish the job. The succubi told me that they enjoyed feeding off of sexual frustration. They must have used a spell so I can’t reach climax on my own, otherwise this would not have been an issue while I was still restrained.” 

“Do you want me to lend a hand?” Chris looks at John like he’s insane. “No one want to have the blood drained out of their penis with a giant needle before it starts to clot and cause tissue damage. Besides I got,” he raises his hands and wiggles his fingers, “magic hands.” Chris chuckles and shakes his head. 

“I don’t know what’s the bigger mood killer, that joke or you mentioning blood clotting and tissue damage.” 

“Hey, that joke got you to laugh,” John points out. 

“God help me it did.” John and Chris stare at each other in silence for a few moments before Chris breaks the tension. “Are you sure sheriff? You don’t need to feel obligated. You already took out the succubi which I should have been able to handle on my own.” 

“Chris,” John stops him, “you’ve helped this pack, this town, every time we needed it,” he holds up a hand, “and before you start, this isn’t about repaying some sort of obligation.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Hell, I’m old, but I’m not dead Chris, and you’re an attractive man.” He waits for Chris to catch his meaning. “Now the last thing I want to do is force you into a situation you don’t want to be in, so if you want me to leave or call someone else I will.” 

“John,” Chris wets his lips, “I want you to.” 

“So how do you want to do this?” John asks. Chris considers for a moment before he leans against the wall, his arms bracing himself above his head, hissing when the sore skin touches the wall. 

“If you…” he motions to his back. 

“Get behind you?” 

“Yeah.” John situates himself behind Chris. He gingerly runs his hands up and down Chris’s back and around to his sides careful not to touch any of the welts or rope burn. He lets them slowly drift to Chris’s hips, taking his time. His breathing is slowing down, evening out. John steps closer bracketing him. “You doing okay?” John asks rubbing his thumb over the crest of his hip bone. Chris nods, his eyes shut. “I need to hear you Chris.” 

“Keep going,” he replies. John wraps a hand around Chris’s cock and starts slowly stroking him from root to tip. 

“The hunt is over Chris. We got them. They’re dead and they’ll soon be in the ground. They can’t hurt anyone anymore. You did your job. You can relax. You can let go.” Chris slumps further against the wall needing it to hold him up as John continues his slow steady pace. He moans as John smears the leaking precome over the head. 

“Please, please, please,” Chris chants. 

“What do you want Chris? What do you need?” 

“Your fingers. They filled me up, but they didn’t,” he trails off. 

“You need more?” John asks. Chris nods. “Open up for me.” He spreads his legs. “So good, Chris, you’re doing so good for me.” John rubs the fingers of his free hand between Chris’s cheeks and feels the trail of slick lube between his legs. “Still good and wet for me.” He rubs the rim of Chris’s loose hole before gently slipping a finger inside. Chris whines as John reaches further inside searching. “Do you want another?” Chris nods. John adds a second finger. His breathing hitches when John brushes over his prostate. 

“I wanted when I saw you walk through that door. I wanted to get my mouth on your cock when I was on my knees. It was right there. I was so close to it,” Chris babbles. 

“Do you like being tied up?” Chris whines and shakes his head yes. John picks up the pace of his strokes. “Do you like handing over control? Let all that weight off your shoulders even if it’s for a brief moment?” 

“Fuck John, yes.” 

“I have a blue silk rope that would look beautiful against your skin. I will rig you up, good and proper like you deserve. I will put you on your knees and take your mouth. I will spread you out on my bed, open you up with my tongue and fingers, and wreck you until you let go.” John speeds up the pace of his strokes. “Let me know what you want, what you need and I will give it to you Chris. Let me help you.” Chris comes with a pained groan muffled by him biting into the meat of his palm. His knees buckle and John eases him down to the floor. He leans back against the wall and lets his head hit it with a solid thunk. He watches John sit down across from him with half lidded eyes. 

“You hanging in there?” Chris rubs both hands over his face and then lets them drop in his lap. 

“I haven’t decided if you let the succubi die too fast or not fast enough.” 

“Conflicted?” 

“No,” Chris replies. John considers him before standing up. 

“Good.” He motions to the pile of clothes and other effects near the door. “I brought in your things. I’m going to put up a few more wards and then we can head back to my house. We don’t have enough night left to handle clean up and body disposal. The bodies can keep for a day.” Chris tries to get up. 

“John I can…”

“Chris put what clothes you can on and I’ll set additional wards up. Getting you taken care of is a higher priority for me than disposing of a few bodies that no one will see. I wouldn’t say that they would keep if I didn’t mean it.” Chris chuckles. 

“I think I figured out how you get Stiles to listen to you.” Chris says as he starts picking through the pile on the floor. 

“Stiles calls it my sheriff voice.” John shoulders his shotgun. “It should just take me a few minutes.” Chris nods and John leaves the room. He wanders out into the living area once he’s dressed and geared up. “Good?” John asks him. 

“Yeah,” the corners of Chris’s mouth twitch up, “I think I am.” 


End file.
